Bright Skies
by kaiyurichan818
Summary: You open your eyes now." Tohru did, and was expecting to see Yuki at the door with that charming smile on his face. She saw much more than that. Yukiru


**Bright Skies**

**'Ello! It's me again.I'm so happy about my previous story, Once Upon A Night. Now it's time for me to start this story. The main pairings are yukitohru and arisakyo. I really hope one of my stories hits 100 reviews by the time I'm finished with this story. Onward to the story!!!! This is the rewrite and I hope it's better. I know I did, like, NOTHING but I do not care. I did the appropriate changes that were necessary. Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**Tohru squinted as the sun blinded her through the trees. Tohru was lost in her thoughts now preoccupied about earlier. 

-Flashback-

_"Hurry or your breakfast will get cold!" Tohru yelled to the teens and the perverted author. Tohru waited for at least ten minutes, and finally decided to walk up stairs. "What are you guys doing-" None of them were in their rooms. "Kyou? Yuki? Shigure? Where are you guys?"_

_When she downstairs they were all there, finished eating, and packed, ready for school. "What took ya." Said Kyou, looking at Tohru like she was crazy._

_"B-b-but! You weren't here and then I went there and now you're...AHHH!" Tohru fell back, her eyes spining and her head on fire. _

_"You guys go ahead. I'll take care of her for now," Yuki said politely. "I won't get into trouble if I'm late." Kyo just shrugged and walked out the door while Shigure was singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Yuki was blushiing as he picked up Tohru, bridal style. He set her down gently on the bed as her eyes slowly opened._

_"Hmmm? Yuki? Where am I?" She asked, looking around. "Oh, nevermind then." She said sheepishly, realizing it was her room. Yuki smiled._

_" Don't be embarrassed Miss Honda, it happens to the best of us." He said pressing his lips onto her forehead. She blushed. He loved it when she blushed. _

_"Yuki, where is everyone else?" She said looking at the clock. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no! I'm gonna be late for school!" Panicking, running around collecting her things. Yuki laughed. _

_"You're not going anywhere, Miss Honda." Yuki said, popping a themometer into her mouth. 99.6. "Slight fever. Here. Lie down. I'll make you some tea and bring you asprin."_

_"Thanks, Yuki." She drifted off into sleep._

-End flashback-

Tohru was now wide awake and feeling fine, but Yuki wanted to make sure she was completely recovered. She also didn't really want to go anyways. There was an Algebra test that she hadn't studied for with her name on it there, waiting.

Tohru heard the door open and turned around. "Pardon me, did I wake you, Miss Honda?" Tohru shook her head and smiled.

"Don't call me that. Call me Tohru."

"Very well then," Yuki leaned in, he was centemeters away from her ear. "Tohru." Blushing, she decided to do something so completely unlike her.

"Whatever you want, Prince Yuki." She said, cutesy. POOF! Yuki transformed into a rodent. She giggled and eventually let out a full laugh. "I'm sorry Yuki, but I couldn't help it." Tears formed in her eyes, still laughing. She heard yet another POOF! Tohru covered her eyes, still wearing a smile on her face.

A few minutes later, Yuki said, "You open your eyes now." Tohru did, and was expecting to see Yuki at the door with that charming smile on his face. She saw much more than that. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but...Tohru Honda. Will you marry me?" He asked, on one knee, holding a beautiful diamond ring, cut in the shape of a heart, surrounded by deep red rubies.

"Yuki, I...I..."She wept. "I would love to be your wife!" She cried tears into his chest, and he smiled at her_. She truly is beautiful. I don't know what I would do without her_.

" You make me a happy man, Tohru. I love you so much, you couldn't even imagine it."

When he snapped away from his thoughts, Tohru was already asleep, exhausted from the incedent **(was trying to find a good version of trauma**). He carried her to her room, bridal style. The same way he would in a few months.

While she slept, Yuki carressed her face. "Tohru, how I love you. No one else can compare to you in my eyes. You are the single most goregous woman I have ever seen. I will love you until the day I die, and even after that..." He said quietly as he drifted off into a deep slumber. Little did he know, Kyou and Shigure had been home for about an hour before...

* * *

**Time for my trademark commercial. I just got a cell phone yesterday and it's a really cool samsung flip phone!!!X3 I would end it right here, but I plan on making this a oneshot. Although, when I am done, if you really want me to continue, then I will...maybe. Goddammit. I have to take the freakin' HSA(high school assesment) this year, but I am only in Middle school! How did I get stuck with that bullshit. I dunno...well atleast I know I can pass. I'm in a good mood so whoever reviews in this story gets a whole basket of cookies!!!Yay!**

**

* * *

**

Kyou was on the roof for about a half an hour, thinking_. Damn...how could I have let the rat win again. I know he loves her, but so do I! He gets everything without even having to put effort into it. I know I say I hate him...but I don't. He wants to be like me. How stupid he is for wanting that. I would switch places with him any day of the week_. "AHH!!!" Kyou heard a scream and he pushed his thoughts away to see what was going on. He peered over the edge. "Oww..."Tohru said. she had slipped on the ladder used for getting to the roof. Kyou reached his hand out to her, a small, pity-filled smile painted across his face.

"Here. Don't hurt yourself." She smiled sincerely and nodded.

"I noticed you've were a little down at dinner, so I thought I come and check up on you." Kyou put his hand on her head.

"I'm..."He was thinking about saying that he was alright, but he knew Tohru could comfort him. Her smile was enough to do that, but if he said nothing was wrong, she would leave him...forever. "Not alright." He hung his head, then buried it into his knees.

"What is the matter, Kyou?" asked Tohru, unaware that he had witnessed the proposal. He explained everything. Kyou had finally opened up to Tohru, and she was glad for that, but not for Kyou loving her. She didn't know what to say. Tohru loved Yuki, but didn't want to hurt Kyou. "I'm so sorry, Kyou...I am, but I love Yuki. I love you too, but as a brother, and that is all you will be to me." She gave him a peck on the forehead. "I'm going to start the laundry. Come down whenever you are ready." Tohru left.

"I would denfinately give anything to be Yuki now."

* * *

**One month later**

"Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, my love?" Yuki replied as Tohru slightly blushed **(Recognize that? He did it on purpose, that sly rat)**.

"When shall the wedding take place?" Yuki gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled.

"It's tomorrow, hime **(princess)**." Tohru giggled again.

"I know...I just like to hear it."

* * *

**I've decided that I now want the wedding in the sequel. Other wise it just makes it seem like I'm rushing the story and if there is one thing I have learned here is that you never want to rush a story. It sounds awful and draws attention away from the plot. Until next story!!! 8P **

**With all 3,**

**K.T.**


End file.
